


Spell

by AutumnMooncakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnMooncakes/pseuds/AutumnMooncakes
Summary: Loki conjures a spell that frightens Thor.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre- _Thor_. Thor and Loki are roughly the equivalent of teenage humans. In my fanfiction, Sigyn and Loki dated sometime when they were younger.

“Don’t panic, I can explain!” Loki cried.  
In the center of the palace garden was a ten foot-tall spiraling mass of blue magic, surrounded by tiny stars that darted around it like birds. The vaporous structure was letting out loud bell-like sounds, almost like music.  
Loki was holding a book and standing at a distance from the magical column, far away enough so that he could see it all.  
Thor peered out from between his fingers. “This isn’t an illusion?”  
“No, it’s real.”  
“What vicious spell are you using this time?” Thor cried. “You’ll kill us all!”  
Loki resisted the urge to bring up the time Thor had accidentally incinerated an entire feast, demolished the dining table and charred a good number of people’s clothes. “It’s supposed to ward off evil magic.”  
“That sounds counterproductive.”  
Loki sighed and turned back to the beauty of his creation. He could see the small gradations of magic in the structure, and the flight of the stars was not random.  
“Father will kill you for this.”  
Loki couldn’t understand why Thor’s lightning brought awe, while his magic only caused fear. It was rare to see his brother cowering like a kitten, and he savored the power he held over Thor right now.  
Still, he knew that if he didn’t stop, Thor would just attempt to blast it with lightning and destroy all their plants. “Fine. I’ll make it go away.”  
“Do it quickly!”  
“Stop talking and let me focus.” Loki turned a page in his book and uttered a spell.  
The magic turned green, and then grey, and then dissolved into a shower of stars. Loki caught one star in the palm of his hand. Then it winked out.  
Snapping his book shut, Loki picked up the ring of blue stones that had been around the column’s base, and the ring of red stones which kept the magic from escaping, and dropped them into a pouch.  
Thor unshielded his face, and Loki braced himself for the admonition that was sure to follow.  
“What were you thinking?” said Thor.  
“I was just practicing.” Loki began to walk towards the palace.  
“Practicing for what?” Thor had reverted to his usual annoying, prying self. He caught up with Loki, his eyes growing large. “This is for Sigyn, isn’t it?”  
Loki closed his eyes. As thick as his brother was, he did have some very keen perceptions.  
“Most girls would be happy with flowers,” said Thor.  
“Well, Sigyn isn’t like most girls.”  
“Surely this is much too frightening.”  
Loki’s face colored at Thor’s underestimation of Sigyn. “It’s only frightening because you don’t understand it.”  
“You have to be careful with that. It’s dangerous.”  
“I _am_ very careful,” said Loki, “unlike somebody else I could name.”  
There was no answer from Thor. As soon as two brothers got into the building, they went off in different directions.  
What Thor had said jabbed deeper than Thor knew. His desire to impress Sigyn was so strong, it made him want to show off. He supposed that in some ways, he was just as incautious as Thor.  
He decided to take more precautions next time, but not for the reasons Thor wanted him to. If his father got wind of this incident, that would likely be the end of everything. He didn’t even want to mention it to his mother anymore, even though he had been planning to.  
Loki went to his bedroom, threw the books and pouch onto his desk, and flopped onto his bed.  
Thor, as usual, had crushed his enthusiasm. What if Sigyn wasn’t as awed as he hoped she’d be?  
Sigyn had an interest in magic that Loki was more than happy to nurture. She had endless questions and listened to his explanations patiently.  
Loki pressed his hands against his forehead. He was being stupid. Not allowing himself to be open with Sigyn would only make him feel worse. He could talk to her in a way he could with no one else.  
Whatever anyone said, he would see her tonight, and she would almost certainly raise his spirits.


End file.
